


behind the scenes

by Kendarrr



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Wednesday night, Laura touches herself in front of a camera to anonymously post online for extra cash. Usually when Carmilla is not around so she could freely fantasize about her roommate.</p>
<p>Until Laura misses one Wednesday night only to end up with Carmilla walking in on her during a 'recording session’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind the scenes

Being a camgirl when your roommate kept odd hours was easy, especially since she liked to get out of the dorm room late at night. Laura pretended to sleep every Wednesday night, wait until Carmilla’s footsteps that were almost nonexistent patter out of the room. She waited for a few minutes, ensuring that Carmilla wouldn’t return before sliding out of bed.

 

Laura turned the lights on just enough to illuminate the area around her computer with a pale glow. The room was still encased in darkness. She ran the recording program on her desktop, sat on the chair and checked the angle of the webcam. She had been doing this long enough to know how to set up her camera so it went by quickly.

 

Laura took a seat on her computer chair and let out a slow breath. She wore little else other than a white button down shirt. This wasn’t for a live webcam so Laura felt like she could take her time. She pressed the record button and the viewfinder slash program showed her body, save her face. It cut off right above her mouth.

 

Taking each button in her fingers, Laura unclasped them, exposing every inch of skin with purpose and lazy touches. Build up the anticipation, she thought to herself. Sure, there would be people who would get impatient, but they could always scroll on forward. This buildup was for herself anyway.

 

Already she could feel the heat between her legs. The room got warmer and Laura breathed softly, lips parted and her fingers trembling. Once she finished with the rest of her buttons, she pulled apart her shirt but kept it on. She exposed her breasts, nipples stiff from the arousal that made her cheeks flush with heat.

 

Cupping her breasts in her palms, Laura squeezed and took her nipples between thumb and forefinger. She rolled them, back arched and a low moan spilling from her parted lips. The microphone was close enough to her that she could make noises without needing to be loud. That meant that she would not be heard by her neighbours through the paper thin walls of the dormitory.

 

Laura spread her legs and put them up on the armrests of her computer chair. Fingers split apart her slick folds, her skin glistening beneath the lamp light and exposing the extent of her arousal. She bit her lip and grazed her clit, her legs twitching.

 

She squeezed her eyes shut and thought of Carmilla. She may be irritating for a roommate, but Laura could also appreciate just how hot and attractive she was. The depth of her voice. The smokiness of her gaze. Laura shuddered and took her clit in between fingers, picturing Carmilla’s beautiful face taking it in her hot, snarky mouth. Laura slid two fingers into her dripping pussy, dreaming of Carmilla’s tongue.

 

“Oh,” Laura couldn’t hold back a gasp, the pads of her digits grazing the spot inside her, the one that made her legs tremble. She fucked herself in steady thrusts, the microphone picking up the filthy, wet fucking noises. “Mmmmn…”

 

The urge to squeeze her thighs together was strong, but she needed to put on a show after all. Laura took shallow breaths, her breasts heaving with every intake of air into her lungs. The room felt so much warmer, her cheeks flushed with the heat. Sweat trickled down the side of her cheek.

 

Laura pulled out her fingers from inside her pussy. The slick digits pressed against her clit to stroke it in slow circles. A drawn out moan spilled out from Laura and her wrist stuttered in its pace. Her back arched. “I’m coming,” she whispered. Her tone was desperate. Thighs shook as if vibrating and Laura whimpered. Her orgasm washed over her, a relief she had been anticipating for a week.

 

She caressed her clit to ride out her orgasm, her legs still shaking and twitching from the pleasure. She sat up straight in her seat and let out soft pants, her body quivering. Laura remained seated there for a few moments, just until the sweat that clung to her skin cooled to the touch.

 

Laura cut off the video and saved the file while she wiped the sweat from her skin. She still had to edit the video but they would be minimal edits such as adjusting the audio levels and cutting off the first and last seconds of the video, as well as ensuring that nothing incriminating would show. Her face, too much of the dorm room, that sort of thing.

 

She finished rendering the video and proceeded to upload it to her channel. Sure, her channel wasn’t the most popular one, but she always got enough hits, enough to monetize her videos and get pocket money without having to bother her dad about it. Her dad would always provide, but she would hate to be a burden.

 

Laura shut off her monitor while the slow internet of Silas University uploaded her video. She grabbed a towel and her pajamas to take a quick shower to rinse the smell of sex and sweat from her body.

 

Once she finished, the video was only halfway through. Laura sighed. It was nearing five a.m. and Carmilla might be back at any minute. She set up the timer of her computer to shut down in a few hours when the video finished uploading. She leapt into bed and slept well, more tired than she expected.

 

***

 

Laura was pretty sure that Carmilla knew about what she does—namely, masturbate—but at least she had enough tact not to say anything. But still, she had that sly smirk on her face the next day, her nose twitching every time she breathed as if she could smell Laura’s arousal from last night.

 

“Had a good night’s sleep?” Carmilla drawled in that way of hers. She lied down on her bed, boots and all.

 

“I did, thank you for asking.” Laura replied while stuffing her books into her bag. She glanced at her computer, ensuring that it was shut off. “I’ll see you later.”

 

But Carmilla was already asleep. Laura smiled a little and tugged the curtains down to decrease the amount of light filtering into the room. She stalked out of their room, closed the door quietly and headed to class.

 

And when she returned, Carmilla was still asleep. Her arm dangling off the edge of the bed, her leg resting against the wall. Laura circled around her and booted up her computer. While she did, she ate her lunch.

 

Laura checked the views of her newest video and it was doing well enough. Someone even donated fifty dollars to her account, which made her smile. Minimizing those windows, she took out the books she borrowed from the library and studied, uninterrupted until Carmilla woke up. Laura watched her stretched from her reflection on the screen. Catlike, a soft moan when she arched her back. Laura tried to ignore the sliver of skin that Carmilla exposed when her shirt rode up her stomach.

 

“Take a photograph, it lasts longer.” Carmilla teased, a smirk on her lips.

 

“Do you even show up on photographs? I thought you were a vampire?”

 

Laughing, Carmilla stood up and hunched over Laura’s shoulder to rifle through her lunch. The younger girl pointed to the unopened box of Thai food which Carmilla took. She rubbed her cheek against Laura’s and moved away to eat it. “I am, and I do show up.  Those were just myths perpetuated by crappy pop literature and even crappier vampire movies.”

 

Laura giggled and pushed her chair back to dispose of her lunch while Carmilla ate hers. She finished, mouth still full while she chewed and chucked the box in the trash.

 

“Thanks for the food, cupcake.” Carmilla reclined on her bed again and stretched. Laura spun on her seat to face her computer so she wouldn’t be caught staring again.

 

***

 

Laura was tense. She missed her Wednesday upload date after that all-nighter she had to do for an English Lit essay that made her tired and unable to wake up at the hour Carmilla left the dorm room to do what vampires do, whatever it was.

 

Her body craved to have an orgasm and a distant voice in her brain regarded it as an addiction, a conditioning and a habit that she could fight, but a surer voice in her brain was against this. It wasn’t like Laura would skip class just to masturbate. If it ever came to that, then she would probably need to seek help.

 

So she pushed the upload day back on a Thursday. Waited until Carmilla left the room again before setting up her camera. She wore her usual attire—dress shirt and boy shorts—and situated herself on the chair again, legs spread.

 

Laura lost herself in the sensation of her fingers stroking her clit, the softness of her pussy lips making her shiver with how slick it was. She squeezed her eyes shut. Thought of Carmilla, again and again. If there were rules against fantasizing about your roommate while you touch yourself, Laura would have broken them ten times over and she still wouldn’t give a damn.

 

“Fuck,” Laura whimpered, her back arching into her own touch. All she could hear were the fabricated moans of Carmilla, the heavy pounding of her heartbeat, blood rushing to her ears. She opened her heavy-lidded eyes, a shiver coursing through her spine when she pictured Carmilla nose-deep and tonguing her slick core.

 

She focused on the pleasure that devoured her whole. She did not hear the footsteps, the door creaking open. She did not see the dark glint in the eyes of her roommate who stood behind her computer chair with a small smirk on her lips.

 

Laura’s chair spun and she took a sharp intake of breath. Her dark, lust-glazed eyes locked with darker, hungrier ones. Carmilla hunched lower until they were eye to eye. Fangs bared, cold hands against warm thighs. Laura shivered and without meaning to, parted her legs to welcome Carmilla’s hands to her heat.

 

“You think I don’t smell you the morning after you fuck yourself? Sure you shower, but I smell how full of blood you are. Your arousal clings to the air. You always smell so desirable.” Carmilla’s mouth dragged against the length of Laura’s neck. Hand curled around the back of Laura’s neck, thumb tracing the shape of her swollen, parted lips. “What do you think about, cupcake? Tell me.”

 

Laura threw her free arm around Carmilla’s neck and swallowed hard. “I have a feeling you have an idea,” she murmured. Her gaze focused on the curl of Carmilla’s upper lip and Laura only longed to take that smirk in her mouth and kiss it away.

 

“I don’t,” Carmilla whispered but Laura knew her to be lying. She grasped black hair and nails dragged against the base of her scalp.

 

“Liar.”

 

Carmilla snickered and sank to her knees in front of Laura’s parted legs. The younger human girl sucked in a breath, grasped the armrests so tight that her knuckles paled. She thought she would feel shame, but right now, the only thing in her head was that Carmilla was on her knees. Hands on her thighs, thumbs stroking the skin where her hip met her leg.

 

“Let me fuck you so you won’t have to,” Carmilla’s voice was low and soft and it made Laura tremble. The vampire lifted Laura’s legs up over her shoulders and grazed her teeth along her thigh. The anticipation made Laura light-headed. She needed something from Carmilla and that something was her mouth.

 

Laura held either side of Carmilla’s head and leaned forward. “Kiss me first.”

 

“Gladly,” she responded. And then they were kissing, Carmilla’s sharp teeth grazing the swell of Laura’s lip. Laura shivered at the touch of Carmilla’s tongue along the back of her teeth. Laura squirmed away to breathe, her chest heaving. Carmilla lowered herself on her knees once more, parted Laura’s legs and touched her mouth to her pussy.

 

The drag of Carmilla’s tongue to Laura’s stiff, swollen clit caused her to moan much too loudly that Carmilla shot her a look. Laura flushed a bright red and clamped a hand over her mouth. A rough suck and a gentle pull to her clit was her reward.

 

The tips of Laura’s fingers dragged against Carmilla’s jaw, her soft breaths picking up in its irregularity. Carmilla sped up her tongue, the sharpness of her teeth hot against the stiffness of her clit. Laura arched into her greedy mouth and quivered, whispered ‘I’m coming’ before she does. Hot waves of pleasure flowed through her, her grip on Carmilla’s black hair tightening. Laura bucked and rode out her orgasm against her tongue that slipped into her clenching pussy.

 

Once Laura was limp against the back of her computer chair, Carmilla kissed her soft inner thighs and sat up, licking her lips in delight. She sat on the edge of her bed and glanced at the computer that still recorded what they were up to, yet with the most unflattering of camera angles.

 

“I’m not going to upload that, don’t worry.” Laura said, rising on shaky legs. She cupped Carmilla’s cheeks in a demanding kiss, pushed her down on the bed. Pinned her wrists on either side of the vampire’s head. Carmilla’s coal black eyes darkened even further at Laura’s actions and from the motives behind it. She bared her fangs and wrestled with the grip. They both knew that Carmilla could get away as if Laura was just the yellow pillow pinning the vampire down, but the fact that she was pretending to fight Laura off made the girl’s thighs clench.

 

Laura pushed Carmilla’s black lacy shirt up past her breasts, her mouth tracing the swell of the soft mounds. One hand unclasped the button of her leather pants. Sliding inside to stroke the slick folds of Carmilla’s heat.

 

Laura latched her mouth on a nipple, sucking it into hardness while Carmilla grasped the back of her neck and rode her lazy hand. “Come on,” she whined. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

 

Taking a moment to admire Carmilla with her clothes just pushed out of the way, her cheeks bearing a faint flush of heat, her breathing ragged and her eyes dark and inviting, Laura grinned to herself and kissed the corner of her mouth. She parted her slippery pussy lips and stroked her clit, two fingers dipping into the source of her heat. Carmilla wrestled with her pants, pushing them until it was past her knees so she could spread her legs for Laura’s exploring hand.

 

“Please…” Carmilla squirmed and grasped Laura’s wrist to fuck herself on the smirking girl’s hand. “If you don’t make me come, I’m going to kill you.”

 

Laura laughed and scooted down, head between Carmilla’s thighs, her pants now hanging on to her left ankle. She spread Carmilla’s slick pussy lips apart, licked from her hole to her mound, before taking her clit in her mouth and sucking with a low hum. A gentle vibration coursed from Laura’s tongue to Carmilla’s clit, her hips rising off the bed in her eagerness to feel more of it.

 

Laura pushed two fingers into Carmilla’s hole, yielding and open to her touch. She curled them, the pads of her digits stroking a soft spot inside Carmilla that made her back arch. “A-again,” she groaned out, Laura’s mouth still suckling and pulling at Carmilla’s clit with her lips. She fucked her fingers into the vampire, the wet noises of her desire filling the room and their ears with its filthy echo.

 

Carmilla clung on to Laura’s head, keeping her where she was as she trembled and swore under her breath. Laura felt her walls tightening and flexing around her digits, a flood of warmth and quivering thighs against her cheeks. Carmilla came and Laura sucked her clit harder into her mouth.

 

“Fuck, Laura.” Carmilla sighed, her breasts heaving. Laura pulled her fingers out, licked them clean, and flattened herself on top of Carmilla with a triumphant grin with which she used to kiss her. Carmilla curled her arms around Laura’s neck and kissed her back.

 

Laura made to move but Carmilla let out a grunt and tightened her arms around her neck and wrapped her legs around her waist. She giggled and poked the vampire’s stomach. “I never took you for a cuddler.”

 

“I’m part cat. It’s what we do sometimes.”

 

Laura grinned and tucked a lock of hair behind Carmilla’s ear and kissed her. “Let me turn off my computer and I promise I’ll come back and cuddle you.”

 

With a sigh, Carmilla reluctantly released Laura. She sat on her chair, closed the recording program without bothering to save it. She shut down the computer and returned to Carmilla’s side, the vampire’s arms opened to welcome her back.

 

“Are you going to keep doing that?”

 

“Doing what?” Laura asked, her chin resting on top of Carmilla’s head.

 

“Filming yourself while you touch yourself.” Pale arms curled around Laura’s waist, and she hummed at the touch of soft lips against the hollow of her throat. “Since you have me now.”

 

Laura laughed and stroked the line of Carmilla’s jaw with her thumb. “I don’t think I will, since I’d be worn out if I still do it. I’d still earn money from it anyway, just not as much since I won’t post new videos anymore.” She shrugged and tangled her legs with Carmilla’s. “It was mostly to fund my cocoa habit, but I can live without it for a while.”

 

Carmilla was silent and soon, Laura fell asleep to the circular patterns the vampire traced on the small of her back, the softness of her skin, and the undeniable warmth of being held by someone she trusted.

 

***

 

Laura woke up to an empty bed and the sound of the shower. Her made bed was unwrinkled, but on it was a large package of hot cocoa mix, the same brand that she always bought. She smiled, walked into the shower and joined Carmilla under its warm spray. Arms around the vampire’s waist, Laura kissed her shoulder and cheek.

  
“Thank you.”

 

“It’s nothing, creampuff. It’s the least I can do for you.”

 

She pulled at Carmilla’s hips and made her face her to kiss her under the stream of warm water drenching their bodies. “I know, but it’s the thought that counts.”

 

Carmilla squeezed Laura’s earlobe and nodded. “In that case, you’re welcome.”

  
  



End file.
